


You're a Mean One, Mister Grinch!

by peachywriter



Series: It’s the Most Wonderful Time of the Year [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: College Boyfriends, Fluff, M/M, christmas special i guess, honestly i just want them to decorate a christmas tree, light kissing, lots of teasing, slightly horny yuta, tree decorating, very sleepy doyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21872944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachywriter/pseuds/peachywriter
Summary: The brunet takes the tree from its place and drags it next to the couch, moving the table aside as it plops down on the floor. “Do you even dust this?”“Did you just really ask me that?” Doyoung says irritably, getting up to kneel down beside Yuta. He takes the dismantled tree off its box, the dust flowing out along it. The younger coughs loudly, patting his hands together to rid them of dust. "I hate this.""Don't be such a Grinch, Doie. We got this!"
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Nakamoto Yuta
Series: It’s the Most Wonderful Time of the Year [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576276
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	You're a Mean One, Mister Grinch!

**Author's Note:**

> okay so y'all know nct 127 decorated a christmas tree today (watch it [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZtsdDU9PkHk&t=13s)!) and there were polaroids taken! so i kinda decided to base this story off that, particularly with doyu because i love them :D
> 
> leave kudos if you want! and thank you, as always, for reading my work! :)
> 
> also, don't forget to stream ["coming home"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=57sYinArEC4&list=TLPQMjAxMjIwMTndTrbvdfdgaw&index=19)!
> 
> advanced merry christmas! :D

A tired sigh resonates from behind him, making Yuta look back. On the door frame, there stands Doyoung with his eyes still half-closed, his knitted jumper rumpled after getting a decent five hours of sleep. Funnily enough, that final exam from earlier was the one that knocked Doyoung right out of his wits, his three day battle against the forces of his plush cushion bed evidently worth it. 

Yuta knew he was supposed to be waiting for his grades to come out (honestly, who releases grades during midnight), but he’d already tucked the younger one into bed after a huge mug of hot chocolate that Doyoung loved so much.

However, his impulsive self had other plans for the both of them.

“Come on, Doie. A five hour nap is already good for you.” The brunet approaches him, loosely taking Doyoung hands in his as the younger scrubs the sleep off his eyes. Yuta tugs on Doyoung’s fingers and the latter looks at him, his sleepy eyes making him look all the more vulnerable in front of Yuta.

“I can’t believe you’re asking me to do this so late at night,” Doyoung murmurs as he lightly pushes himself off the door frame, Yuta leading him into the living room so as to not have him trip. “There’s this thing called “morning” to do this and not at God knows what time is it right now.”

“Things are better when they’re done late at night.”

“What, like fucking?”

Yuta looks back and fakes a scandalized reaction, dramatically placing a hand on his chest for more effect. “Doie! We’re in your dorm tonight!” He pushes the younger down on the couch, Doyoung bringing his knees close to his chest as he makes himself comfortable. “Please reserve that when we’re in _my_ dorm. Okay, now where’d you keep your mini Christmas tree?”

Doyoung stares blankly at him, his eyes stinging from the sudden exposure to the living room light. “Aren’t you supposed to be working on your web page for tomorrow’s finals?”

“There’s time for that tomorrow. For now, the tree!” Yuta happily says, completely calm and unfazed by his programming finals the following day.

The younger rolls eyes. Of _course_ Yuta would procrastinate; he was born to do it. But since it’d be too tiring to put the tree all by himself next week, he takes this as a chance to have someone help him.

“In the cabinet just by the bathroom. Be careful, though, there might be spiders,” Doyoung sleepily says, yawning loudly as Yuta sets off for the cabinet. Silently, he prays that no spider would attack him upon opening the ratty thing and to his luck, there was only the old Christmas tree Doyoung had forced himself to buy per Yuta and Johnny's request and a dusty old broom. 

The brunet takes the tree from its place and drags it next to the couch, moving the table aside as it plops down on the floor. “Do you even dust this?”

“Did you just really ask me that?” Doyoung says irritably, getting up to kneel down beside Yuta. He takes the dismantled tree off its box, the dust flowing out along it. The younger coughs loudly, patting his hands together to rid them of dust. "I hate this."

"Don't be such a Grinch, Doie. We got this!"

"It's literally five days before Christmas. We have time to set this up!"

Yuta shakes his head firmly and sits cross legged on the floor, taking the rest of the tree from the box. "No _way_. After my programming final, we’re going out tomorrow to buy gifts and wrap them.” Doyoung takes a seat across him, his arms crossed over his chest like a child. Yuta reaches out to place a hand under the younger’s chin, tilting it upwards as he says, “We wouldn’t want last year’s mess happening again, right?” 

Doyoung’s pout grew and it took everything in Yuta to not grab his face and kiss him then and there. Instead, he lightly flicks the younger's forehead, eliciting a wince and a scowl from him that makes the brunet chuckle. "Plus, your dorm could use some life in it. I'm literally the only one keeping it alive.”

"You're literally the light of my life, that's why," Doyoung blurts out mindlessly as he rubbed his forehead, completely unfazed by his own words. Yuta, however, turns into a deep shade of red, his ears burning which made Doyoung gain the upper-hand (as he always does).

Doyoung smirked triumphantly, looking directly at the older's eyes as if challenging him. "So are you still gonna talk?"

Yuta gulps and looks away, ears reddening and cheeks blushing. "Let's just decorate the tree, okay? Okay.”

Doyoung laughs and Yuta swears he’s never heard a voice more beautiful than that.

˚* ੈ✩‧₊

“Is that the ornament that I was looking for earlier?” Doyoung asks as his mouth hangs open, marveling at the sight of what dangled from Yuta’s ears.

The older smiles sheepishly, pushing his smooth brunet locks away from the side of his face to reveal weird dangling earrings. “I got distracted,” was all Yuta said before standing to console the irritated Doyoung. 

“It looks _good_ on me, Doie. I don’t even know why these were made for trees.” He teases the younger by making a show of the ornaments prettily hanging from his ear, Doyoung slowly smiling from his lover’s actions. Eventually he chuckles, asking the older to quietly to stop, which Yuta refuses. 

“ _You’re a mean one, Mr. Grinch_ ,” Yuta begins to sing, taking a headband with antlers and placing it one Doyoung’s head after he’s donned his own. “ _You really are a heel! You're as cuddly as a cactus! You're as charming as an eel!_ ” he continues, taking both of Doyoung’s hands and swaying the both of them side to side, his smile growing while the younger tries to keep a straight face.

Doyoung inwardly smiles, swaying along to Yuta’s rhythm. “So are we finishing this tree tonight?” he asks quietly, smiling at the sight of a happy Yuta. The older looks at him and nods, saying, “Wait, stay here.” They let go of each other’s hands and Yuta runs into Doyoung’s room, leaving the latter confused but nonetheless energized to return to decorating.

Yuta returns with a Polaroid camera in his hand. “Doie, look at me,” he says, but Doyoung doesn’t give in, only doing as much as glancing towards his way.

“It’d be better if you helped first _then_ took pictures—” Doyoung gets cut by a flash, an ornament falling from his hands and down to the floor. “Yuta!” he scolds, picking the decoration up from the floor and holding up towards the light to check for scratches.

The film develops and Yuta fans it, blowing lightly on it until it reveals a shocked Doyoung, his eyes wide and mouth hanging open cutely. “Let’s hang this on the Christmas tree,” Yuta says mostly to himself, but loud enough for Doyoung to hear.

“No. And I mean _no_ , Yuta. I don’t want Johnny _hyung_ teasing me about my face in that picture.”

“We can take another one!” Yuta says, snapping another picture as Doyoung exclaims in surprise. Yuta laughs heartily as Doyoung snatches the camera from him, taking the film of his previous photo off the camera. He positions the camera on a certain angle and takes a close photo of Yuta laughing, the older raising his eyebrows as soon as he hears the shutter sound.

“I wasn’t ready!”

“Well _I_ wasn’t ready when you took photos of me. The fuck are you talking about then?” Doyoung teases, taking another photo of Yuta as soon as the previous one finishes developing. “Two can play at this game, you know,” Doyoung taunts and something inside Yuta shuts off, making him smile in annoyance.

A competitive drive rushes within the both of them. For the next hour, they go back and forth taking photos of each other; Doyoung takes the silliest ones of Yuta while Yuta takes the most candid ones of Doyoung. 

They take photos in the living room, the tinsel loosely wrapped around Doyoung’s head like a crown made to make him shine. 

They take photos in the kitchen, the Christmas lights plugged where the toaster’s supposed to be, making Yuta’s lovely smile shine brighter than it already should.

They take photos inside Doyoung’s room, a ribbon playfully wrapped around his neck as Yuta towers over him while taking his photos, complimenting the younger on how the red material would look good wrapped around his hands instead.

They take photos until their stomachs ache from laughing hard and their cheeks hurt from smiling too much. By the time that they were done, they’ve run out of film and energy to decorate the tree, the couple collapsing on the couch as they went through the photos.

“You know,” Yuta starts, shuffling through the number of photos he’s taken of Doyoung, making sure he’s removed those photos he took of him in bed. “We can place this on the tree. Do you still have some of that twine left from your Polaroid wall?”

Doyoung hums, taking close looks at the photos he’s taken of his boyfriend. “Yeah,” he answers absentmindedly. He places the sorted photos on his lap and turns to Yuta, placing his legs on top of the older as he rests his back on the armrest. “Wait, why are placing photos on the tree again?”

“It looks cuter that way!”

Doyoung sighs, seeing there was no way out of this (although on the inside, he was just as excited as Yuta). “What about the lights?”

“We can put them on top of the Polaroids. In an alternate manner, of course.”  
Doyoung sighs, untangling himself from Yuta. “Come on, Na Yuta. I’m tired and I wanna cuddle with you already.”

˚* ੈ✩‧₊

“Fucking _finally_ ,” Doyoung mumbles and takes the liberty of laying himself spread across the floor, Yuta laughing after him.

“Hold up, we still have to take one more photo,” he says, pulling Doyoung’s lanky limbs up to make him sit, Doyoung hesitantly rising. “It’ll only take a while, I promise, okay?” he assures, crouching down to the younger’s height and running a hand through his raspberry colored hair. Doyoung nods and stands, bending his knees ever so slightly and resting his head on Yuta’s shoulder.

“I thought we didn’t have any film left,” Doyoung says and Yuta smiles, holding the camera up. “I took one empty film out and saved it just for this. Now smile, pretty bunny,” he teases and Doyoung resists the urge to poke his sides just to get this thing over with already.

The film develops and they wait in anticipation for the photo. When their faces show, however, only their eyes and their obnoxious antlers were seen, making Yuta double over laughing while Doyoung playfully hits him. “You had _one job_ , Yuta!” he says in annoyance, shaking the older’s arm as he tries to prevent the photo from going up on the tree. 

Much to Doyoung’s disappointment, Yuta has already clipped the photo on the twine despite the younger’s interruptions. “It’s cute because it shows the tree behind us!” he gladly says, bounding behind the couch to plug in the Christmas lights. He turns the living room lights off and allows the low glow of the tree’s lights fill the room instead.

“Isn’t it pretty?” Yuta asks Doyoung, standing beside him and taking his hand into his. Like a habit, Doyoung calms down and immediately rubs his thumb on Yuta’s as he holds his hands tightly.

Despite his exhaustion, Doyoung takes time to marvel at their handiwork, silently looking at it from bottom to top with such awe. Clearly, the small tree wasn’t much, but Doyoung was never really fond of excess anyway. His eyes trail down the Polaroids they took and one particular Polaroid catches his eyes, a smile slowly budding on his lips.

“You look nice and silly here, I love it,” Doyoung quietly says. He points to the photo and Yuta’s quite surprised to find a photo of himself looking at the camera, the ornaments dangling from his ears as if they were meant to be there. He chuckles and turns to look at Doyoung, looking beautiful despite his sleepy eyes.

He leans forward to give his cheek a peck. “Do you know which is my favorite photo, Doie?” he asks the younger, caressing his cheek lovingly with the back of his hand. Doyoung hums a response after shaking his head, his eyes closed at Yuta’s touch. 

“No. What is it?”  
Yuta retrieves a Polaroid from his pocket and holds it up for Doyoung to see, the latter’s mouth hanging open in shock. 

In it is a photo of Doyoung from the bedroom, looking enamored and sultry underneath him, the ribbon prettily perched on his chest as it wraps his beautiful neck. 

Doyoung blushes at the photo, quick to act as he attempts to snatch it but fails miserably. “Yuta, give it back!” he tries to blurt out angrily but fails as sleep was trying to take over his body.

Yuta shakes his head and pockets the picture once again, wrapping his arms around Doyoung’s waist and holding him close enough to place a chaste kiss on his lips. “I’ll give it to you once you’ve done it to me already,” Yuta solemnly says, his lips ghosting over Doyoung’s as he restrains himself from giving him another peck. 

“Is that a challenge?”

“Oh, come on. I just know you won’t back down, Doie.”

Doyoung smiles. “You know me so well, Yuta.”

“Yes, I do.” Yuta rests his head on the younger’s shoulder and angles his face to place a quick peck on the side of his neck, startling Doyoung a bit. “It’s the most wonderful time of the year already so why not be my present, bunny?”

Doyoung slaps his arm playfully, ignoring the blush that was rising up his cheeks.  
“I’m tired. Let’s just crash on the couch, okay?” he offers. Yuta pulls him towards it immediately, crashing down on the seat while Doyoung rests on top of him.

“Don’t wake me up until noon if you want your present.”

“Of course, Doie. I wouldn’t want you getting tired.”

“Yuta!”

**Author's Note:**

> if you've reached the end, thank you so much for reading! i hope you liked it! :D
> 
> if you wanna read socmed aus, i also write them on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/softpeachboyjae)!
> 
> see you on the next story!


End file.
